


Отеческое утешение

by Lana311990



Category: Billy Budd (opera)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana311990/pseuds/Lana311990
Summary: Фантазия на тему, как именно мистер Клэггарт "по-отечески утешал" Новичка, с учётом некоторых особенностей их личностей.





	Отеческое утешение

Красный платок у меня в руке. Он пропах морской солью и потом владельца. Ткань мятая, но приятная на ощупь. Лучше такой трофей, чем никакого. И сдаваться я пока не собираюсь. Может быть я не капитан, не всеми обожаемый Звёздный Вир, но я умнее его и умею добиваться своего. Мне хотелось бы думать, что парень был слишком воодушевлен скорым появлением капитана, чтобы догадаться чего я хочу от него. Слабое утешение, конечно. Кстати, об утешениях. Возможно, кое-кто сейчас высоко оценил бы некоторую дружескую поддержку. Никогда не знаешь заранее, как сильно может помочь в дальнейшем вовремя оказанная поддержка. Я подхожу к лазарету. Я знаю, что ни лекаря, ни фельдшера там сейчас нет. Они знают, что я иногда веду беседы с недавно наказанными. Когда я открываю дверь, я слышу всхлипы, но они прекращаются, стоит ржавым петлям заскрипеть. Ржавчину не счищают по моей просьбе. Обычно на время бесед я запираю дверь на щеколду, но с несмазанными петлями всё же спокойнее. Хотя, конечно, если капитан вдруг выйдет из библиотеки и надумает заглянуть в лазарет, едва ли скрип порадует его слух. Но это уже не моя забота. Я подхожу ближе к единственной занятой койке. Мальчишка лежит на животе, отвернувшись от двери. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели плачущим. Тут наши желания не совпадают.  
\- Ну-ка, что тут у нас? - огибаю койку и приподнимаю лицо наказанного за подбородок. Простенькое личико, сейчас ещё и зарёванное, ничего общего с правильными и яркими чертами нового фор-марсового. И, кажется, он плохо видит... Забавно. Ловлю себя на мысли, что мне хотелось бы увидеть и Бадда таким же заплаканным и растерянным. А ведь он привлёк моё внимание радостной улыбкой и беззаботным видом... Разумеется, в его взгляде мне хотелось бы видеть больше доверия. В глазах наказанного ютового тоже. Должно быть, моё предложение ползти пришлось не по душе. Но это поправимо. Я улыбаюсь, сочувственно хмуря брови, - Что, так больно?  
Непонимание. Но ему и не надо ничего понимать. Его дело отвечать мне. Он это знает. Кивает, сдерживая всхлип. Я чуть треплю его по подбородку.  
\- Они видели, сэр... Все видели!..  
\- Ну тише, тише... Ничего нового здесь никто не увидел. У многих служба начинается не лучшим образом. Ты же у нас новичок, как я понимаю? - парень снова кивает, - Вот видишь. Ещё всему тут научишься, - я улыбаюсь. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы он улыбнулся в ответ или хотя бы посмотрел с доверием. Пока он не может мне доверять, я ему тоже, - У меня тоже не всё ладилось, когда я только пошёл на службу, но, как видишь, стал каптенарусом. А ведь начинал с трюмового, гораздо хуже, чем ютовым, можешь мне поверить! - понятия не имею, лучше или хуже, но взгляд паренька меняется. Я сажусь рядом, - Понимаю, тебе сейчас нелегко, но что поделать? Во флоте необходима дисциплина. Мы на войне! Ты же хочешь, чтобы мы победили лягушатников? - моя прабабка была француженкой, но это уже не его дело.  
\- Да, сэр... - я вижу, что он не решается продолжить.  
\- Но?- он всхлипывает снова, старается не заплакать, - Но ещё больше ты хочешь домой?  
Он плачет.  
\- Простите... сэр. Это так глупо...  
\- Почему глупо? Тебе пока непривычно служить на корабле, а дома тебя ждут твои родные. Не глупо скучать по дому и по близким, - по моему дому глупо, но я знаю, что он хочет услышать, - Поплачь, если тебе так легче, - парень действительно срывается, это не совсем то, что мне сейчас нужно, - Но подумай и о хорошем! - удивленный взгляд, - Как они обрадуются, когда ты вернёшься бравым матросом флота Его Величества! - и наконец я вижу то, что я хочу видеть. Бледную, неуверенную улыбку. Он доверяет мне. Если мне понадобится, он будет помогать. Закрепить успех парой фраз и можно уходить... Но, хотя парень продолжает улыбаться, что-то меняется.  
\- Если вернусь... сэр.  
Я ворошу его волосы. Мягкие как шерсть котёнка или крольчонка. Должно быть, у Бадда немного жёстче... Неважно. Не время отвлекаться.  
\- Конечно, вернёшься! На моей памяти не убило ни одного ютового, - враньё, но он не знает, - Чаще всех гибнут морские пехотинцы... А ты поправишься и ещё будешь матросом хоть куда! Дай-ка посмотрю, как тебя забинтовали... - я убираю с ещё по-мальчишески узких плеч одеяло. Сквозь бинты видна кровь. Осторожно провожу по ним. Надеюсь, так же просто я смогу однажды прикоснуться к Билли, и почувствовать такое же еле уловимое содрогание в ответ. Несвоевременные мысли. Пора уходить. Чуть сжимаю плечи ютового, - Перебинтовали на славу! Скоро снова будешь на ногах! - надеюсь, голос не выдал меня. Парень только-только начал мне доверять. Я поднимаюсь, - Завтра навещу тебя снова.  
\- Подождите, сэр! Не уходите, пожалуйста!  
Вот как? Я снова сажусь рядом. Он молчит, хотя я думал, он хочет что-то сказать. Некоторое время мы оба молчим, не шевелясь. Это начинает становиться скучным.  
\- Я буду защищать тебя. Ничего не бойся, - Надо было раньше сказать. Таким как он приятно слышать нечто подобное. Я беру его руку в свою. Слишком изящная для моряка, хотя кожа уже начинает грубеть. У Билли руки совсем не такие... Лицо парня ещё не высохло, но он улыбается. Я чувствую через ткань его тёплое тело. Оно ещё по-детски хрупкое и почти уродливо щуплое. Ничего общего с широкими плечами и рельефными мускулами нового фор-марсового. Надеюсь, однажды я увижу их так же близко... А этот паренёк и так здесь. И не возражает, когда моя рука гладит его от ладони до плеча, лишь немного вздрагивает, когда я задеваю бинты. Что-то в этом есть... Я пробегаю пальцами по бинтам вниз. Матросик морщится, но молчит. Если потом он решит донести или проболтается капеллану, наш капитан скорее всего предпочтёт замять историю.  
\- Наш капитан большой поклонник античной литературы... "Гнев богиня воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына..." Читал? - это единственная фраза, которую я помню из всей "Иллиады" и уж тем более не вспомню кто там за кого мстил, но мальчишка весь просиял, а может быть даже понял намёк. В любом случае, ему должно понравиться, что у нас обоих есть образование. У обоих же, я прав?  
\- Конечно!.. Сэр.  
Наш боцман хорошо тренирует новичкам память. Даже сейчас парень не забывает обращаться ко мне "сэр". Славно.  
\- Меня всегда привлекала свобода взглядов в античном мире. Во флоте она сохранилась... до некоторой степени. Я мог бы кое-чему научить тебя. Конечно, если ты не против.  
\- Я не против, сэр! Научите меня, сэр!  
Он понял. Такая готовность почти отталкивает меня. Слишком уж просто... А научу ли я его чему-то, чему он в школе не выучился? Научу. В его взгляде помимо благодарности и собачьей преданности загорается почти детское любопытство.  
\- Уверен? Как твоя спина? - еще не хватало, чтобы он вскрикнул и сюда пришли. Запертая дверь спасёт от посторонних взглядов, но не от лишних подозрений.  
\- Вы поговорили со мной и мне уже лучше. Я справлюсь, сэр. Я сделаю всё, что вы хотите.  
Он приподнимается. В его взгляде обожание. А ведь не так давно смотрел с настоящим ужасом. Если бы Билли так быстро поддался, неужели я бы и к нему испытал некоторое презрение? Но ютовый с самого начала выглядел жалким, а Билли уже оказался не так податлив. Или непонятлив? Да, должно быть непонятлив. Но может быть я смогу подобрать нужные слова. Ведь едва ли этот маменькин сынок ещё хотя бы сегодня утром он знал, на что согласится вечером. Всё-таки дело не только в его безволии, но и в моём умении убеждать. Улыбаясь этой мысли и замечая ответную улыбку, я провожу двумя пальцами по его губам. Нажимаю чуть сильнее, заставляя его приоткрыть рот. Он понимает, что от него требуется. Облизывает мои пальцы как самая настоящая собака. И взгляд собачий. Ничего, он повернётся и я не буду видеть его лица. Я смогу представить, что это Билли. Пусть с узкими плечами и слабыми руками. Однажды я смогу получить настоящего. Я хочу в это верить, потому что на самом деле этот парень ни к чёрту его не заменяет!  
На койке мало места для двоих, но нам хватает. Мальчишка мягкий и податливый как горячий воск. И неглупый: прикусил край подушки, чтобы нас не услышали. В его только что зародившемся покорном обожании, которое ощущается в каждом его движении и вздохе, есть своя прелесть. Но чего я хочу, и что мне, при всём желании не удаётся, это представить, что со мной Билли. Он был бы совсем другим. Откуда-то я это знаю. И в какой-то момент это начинает меня злить. Я всё ещё помню о безопасности, всё ещё стараюсь не задевать окровавленные бинты, но чувствую, как во мне закипают злость и разочарование. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, чувствует ли их ютовый. Моя рука в бессильной ярости сжимает его запястье, я слышу приглушенный подушкой стон, и в следующий момент злость уходит. Я прижимаюсь щекой к щеке матроса. Мне слышно его сбитое дыхание. Кое-как перевожу собственное и отстраняюсь. Разгоряченное личико, с прикрытыми глазами, в профиль кажется вполне миловидным. Я стираю пот с лица тем самым платком. На мгновение запах создаёт иллюзию, что всё это время со мной был Билли. Я чувствую, как стирается и моё разочарование. Я уже убираю платок, когда мальчишка открывает глаза. Его взгляд кажется совершенно хмельным то ли от наслаждения, то ли от боли. Хотя скорее всего, ему просто мало что видно без очков. Слегка треплю его по щеке и он улыбается. В ответ этому Не-Билли я могу выдать лишь усмешку. Он сейчас не видит. Ему трудно повернуться. На бинтах расползаются новые пятна.  
\- Мне пора идти.  
\- Да, сэр, - его голос сейчас звучит сипловато.  
\- Я приду завтра.  
Его улыбка становится неправдоподобно счастливой. Он снова закрывает глаза и опускает голову на подушку. Я поправляю свою и его одежду. Укрываю его одеялом. Смотрю, не осталось ли на полу и койке пуговиц или ещё какой-нибудь мелочёвки, которая могла бы нас выдать. Как будто всё в порядке. Вот теперь действительно пора идти. У себя в каюте я снова достаю платок. Я всё ещё не знаю, какой подход нужен к его прежнему владельцу, но думаю при случае повязать его сегодняшнему Не-Билли. Может быть тогда сходства будет больше.


End file.
